LOTM: Decimation S6 P13/Transcript
(Erin, Foxtrot and Rottytops are seen in the back room as Erin remains tied to the chair.) Foxtrot: So Erin, how's it going? (Erin is silent as she is seen cutting the rope with an ice knife) Foxtrot:... Come on Erin please say something... Erin:..... Foxtrot: Erin, you know I'm not trying to be mean. Just talk to me. Rottytops: Yeah, come on Erin. Erin:..... Foxtrot: *sigh* Erin... Erin: I have nothing to say to you. Foxtrot: …… *Sad whimpers* Rottytops: *Crosses arms* Fine the, Be that way. Erin: *In her head* Almost there... (Foxtrot then begins to tear up) Erin: Hm? Foxtrot: *Starts to sob* … Everyone hates me.... Erin: *Stops cutting* ……… Rottytops: What? Erin: What are you talking about Fox? Foxtrot: *Sobbing* All our friends are fighting, no one wants to talk to me, and my own family disowned me! Erin:.... Rottytops: Foxy, it's okay. We're gonna fix this. Foxtrot: No we're not! Everyone is gonna kill each other! Our friendships are over! Erin:....... Foxtrot? (Foxtrot and Rottytops look at Erin who's got a regretful look on her face) Erin:... I'm sorry.. Foxtrot: *sniffs*....What? Erin: I'm sorry... Look. I don't hate you okay? Foxtrot: Y-You don't? Erin: No. I don't hate any of- ..... Well... I certainly don't hate you. And I don't want to fight with you guys. We're just doing what we think is right. Rottytops: But....Erin. Foxtrot: You're tearing us apart doing so you asshole! Erin: !! ...... Rottytops: Foxy! Foxtrot: I'm.....I'm sorry.... Rottytops: *sigh* (Rottytops rubs Foxtrot's back) Foxtrot: *starts to sob again* I-I didn't mean it.... Rottytops: It's okay Foxy. (Foxtrot then starts to sob as Erin looks with regret) Erin: Foxtrot..... Foxtrot: Let her go.... Rottytops: Huh? Foxtrot: Let Erin go. Please.... Erin: Huh?? Foxtrot: I don't wanna fight anymore.... So just... Please go.... Rottytops: *Sighs* ... All right.. (Rottytops goes and unties Erin who stands up rubbing her wrists) Erin: T-Thanks. Rottytops: Don't mention it. Foxtrot: Please leave.... Erin:... Foxtrot... Foxtrot: Erin! ..... Just go.... Erin:...... *Sighs* ..... I'm sorry... *Leaves* (Rottytops watches as Erin leaves before she goes back to helping Foxtrot. The scene then cuts to Alex and Jack as they're seen at a stand still) Alex: *panting* Well....Seems like we're not getting anywhere with this fight Jack. Jack: Seems like it. Alex: So, we gonna keep going or- Erin: Jack! (The two then turn to find Erin standing away from them) Jack: Erin? Erin: It's over. We're falling back. Jack: What?! Erin: You heard me Jack! We're leaving! Alex: What!? No way! You're not- (Jack throws a powerful punch that knocks Alex away) Jack: You sure Erin? Erin: Yeah. *Looks around* Where's Ray? (Ray then flies through a wall and out into the open) Jack: Over there. Erin: RAY! WE'RE FALLING BACK! WE NEED THE EMITTER! Ray: Right! (Rose over hearing that) Rose: Oh crap they're leaving! Jessica: You gotta go? Rose: Yeah! Sorry guys! Yuri: It's fine. Jessica: Yeah, at least we know you don't hate us. Rose: I know. See ya! (Rose jumps off of the roof, leaving Jessica and Yuri behind) Jessica: Sooo, can you help me down from here Yuri? Yuri: Yeah. (Later on the Rogues are seen entering through a portal) Erin: Alright let's go! (Erin watches as everyone leaves before she notices something) Erin: Wait where's Yang?! Alex: Oh, Yang? (Erin looks to find Alex and the others as Yang is seen unconscious on Richie's shoulder) Alex: You mean her? Erin: Hey! Give her back! Richie: Why? You kdnap me, I kidnap one of yours Erin. Alex: It's only fair. Jack: You son of a- Erin: *Elbows Jack* She's my mom to Jack! Ruby: Yang! Alex: Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt her. Ian; It's just to make sure you don't go too far. Erin: *Growls and points at Alex* Next time Alex, I'm gonna be your punk ass to the ground! And you better keep your pet bitch away from our fight! Rayla: Why you- Alex: Then run. It's all you're good at. Erin: .... We're out of here. (Erin's group starts to leave) Blake: You'll find Yang is a difficult prisoner to control. Have fun with that. Weiss: Trust me when I say you'll regret taking her. Ruby: We'll be back to save her! You just wait! (The 3 girls leave. Erin steps up to the portal and looks at Alex) Erin:..... (Erin's eyes then trail over to Foxtrot) Erin:.... Next time Alex. (Erin enters the portal before it shuts) Alex Alright guys, let's get back home. Miles: Right. (The heroes all enter a portal and head home. It then cuts to later on as Yang wakes up in the Defenders' basement) Yang: Wha-... Huh?? (Yang then finds herself restrained before a voice is heard) ???: Hey. (Yang looks to find Foxtrot and Richie standing across from her) Yang: .... Oh you gotta be kidding me... Richie: Yep. The tables have turned indeed. Foxtrot: Mhm... Yang: So how long you plan on keeping me here? And are you gonna leave me tied up the whole time? Richie: Depends. Yang: On what? Richie: If you're gonna try anything. Yang: Richie, I'm not gonna try anything. Richie: You sure? Yang: Yeah. Richie: Well good, because I think if you look you'll find yourself to be a bit....unarmed. (Yang then notices they took her metal arm) Yang: ................ Really? Richie: Hey, had to take precautions. (Richie smirks before he turns and starts to leave) Yang: Well where are you going?? Richie: Oh I'm working on something in my workshop. Foxtrot's on babysitting duty right now. Yang: I NEED THAT ARM RICHIE!! Richie: *leaving* Can't hear you! (Richie leaves and closes the door) Yang: RICHIE!!! ........ *Frustated yell* Asshole... (Yang then looks over at Foxtrot) Foxtrot: Hi. Yang: *sigh* Hey Foxtrot. Foxtrot: Sooo....How's life? Yang: Swell. Would be even better if I wasn't tied up and missing my arm. Foxtrot: Well, at least it's not too bad. Yang: Bad? Foxtrot: I mean, I guess it could be worse right? Yang: Well let's review: I've been kidnapped, being held against my will, had one of my limbs taking, I'm separated from my sister and friends, and if thinks are going where I think they're going, you guys are gonna throw me in jail, and I won't be able to go home. So how can it be worse? Foxtrot:........... Yang: Well, answer my question. Foxtrot: Uhhh.... Yang: Yeah. I thought so. Foxtrot:.... A-Anything I can do to help make it better? Yang: Untie me, and get me my arm back. Foxtrot: I-I can't do that! Yang: Hey, I let Richie be untied and I was gonna let him go home when we had him prisoner. The least he can do is let me do the same. Foxtrot: You untied him? Yang: Yeah. We even played some games on his phone. Foxtrot: You did? Yang: Yeah. (Foxtrot then looks around) Foxtrot: *sigh* Alright, I can let you out, but can you promise you won't try to leave? I really don't want there to be anymore fighting... Yang: Huh? Foxtrot: Come on, please? Yang: I promised Richie I wasn't gonna try anything Foxtrot. Foxtrot: *Sighs* All right.. (Foxtrot unties Yang) Yang: *Sigsh with relief* Thank you Foxtrot: No problem. (Yang then looks around at the basement lab before she notices a book on a table) Yang: What's that? Foxtrot: Huh? *Looks at the table* Oh, that's Ian's notes on Targhuls. Yang: Oh really. *Goes over* Foxtrot: What- What are you doing?? Yang: Just taking a peak. Foxtrot: Oh, well alright. (Yang starts looking through all the notes) Yang: Wow. Foxtrot: Finding interesting things? Yang: Yeah. I didn't know a couple of these things. I'm at least I'm glad I had Mina's notes. Foxtrot: Yeah, those are a bit more in depth. He and his brother were fanatics about the subject. Yang: Brother? Foxtrot: Oh. Right... You... You never met him... Yang: Who? Foxtrot: Ian's brother. Kiro. He was one of the first people to start the Defenders. Yang: Well, what happened to him? Foxtrot: You remember Gientra right? Yang: Oh yeah... Her... Shade's bitch mom... Foxtrot: Yeah... She.... She killed Kiro. Yang:.... Oh.... I'm sorry... Foxtrot: Yeah. Ian was really torn up about it for awhile. But ever since he died, Ian's been trying to continue the research. Yang: Huh. Interesting. Foxtrot: Yeah. Here, let me show you some of the highlights. (Foxtrot walks over and turns to one of the pages) Foxtrot: This one can help you determine how many abilities a Targhul can have at once, and this one describes how bonding works both in their relationships and in nature. Yang: Oh! Let me read that one! I've been meaning to see more about bonding for me and Shade. Foxtrot: Well it's right there. (Yang and Foxtrot then begin to read the notes together) Foxtrot: Yeah, as you can see it's used by infants nowadays as a form of playing, but back then it used to be a feeding method. Yang: Wow. This is pretty cool honestly. I never thought I'd have this much fun studying. Foxtrot: Yeah. It's usually best for people to read up on this stuff. It really helps them stay safe with Targhul. Yang: Man if we ever find more Targhul's I should show these notes to people back home. Foxtrot: That would be a good idea. Yang: Thanks for showing me these notes Foxtrot. Foxtrot: Aww no problem. Yang: No wonder the others say you're the most friendly. Foxtrot: Huh? Yang: Yeah, your siblings definitely made it clear. But now that I've seen it myself, I can totally believe it! Foxtrot: Well uhhhh, thanks. Yang: Hey no problem! Foxtrot: *nervously laughs*...... Well, you wanna keep reading up? Yang: Oh yeah. I wanna learn as much as possible and tell Shade what I learned. …. If I ever see him again.... (Foxtrot says nothing but he and Yang resume reading about Targhuls together...) Yang: So Targhuls copy powers right? Foxtrot: Yeah. If we're born and bonded to someone with powers for a certain amount of time, we can replicate the host's abilities for ourselves. Doesn't matter if they're unique to the person or not, we'll copy them. Yang: Really? Foxtrot: Yeah. That's how most of us got our powers. Except for me and Charlie that is. Yang: How did you get you two get your powers? Foxtrot: Well Uraraka got kidnapped by this evil Targhul named Romeo and hit with a bunch of laughing gas pharamones. Miles saved her, brought her back, and while no body was looking, Charlie bonded with her so he could get her powers. Yang: Wait, she doesn't have pheromone powers. Charlie: No she doesn't. Instead of getting her powers, he ate all the pheromones inside, and got his powers. Yang: He ate them?! Foxtrot: That's his version of it. We haven't really been able to figure out exactly what happened. Yang: Well, what about you? (Foxtrot's body then starts to become transparent) Foxtrot: This is my power. Yang:.... *Puts her hand though Foxtrot* …. Wow that's crazy. How did you get that power? Foxtrot: It's a Gift. It allows me to turn transparent at will. You can't touch me but I can touch you. Yang: Wooooow… That's pretty cool! Foxtrot: Heh. Thanks. (Foxtrot then returns to normal) Foxtrot: It just has one weakness though. Yang: Weakness? Foxtrot: Yeah. If I use it for too long, I become able to phase through objects. If it's used too long after that, I can phase through the floor. Yang: Jeez. Foxtrot: Yeah, but I'm not really much of a fighter. Yang: Well hey, you did kill that dragon. Foxtrot: Yeah I did. That was likely my biggest moment as a hero. Yang: You were pretty awesome out there. Foxtrot: Heh. Thanks. Yang: No problem. (The two then go back to reading before it shows Richie and Miles looking into the room) Richie: *whispers* Wow. Miles: *whispers* Guess Foxtrot's made another friend. Yang: By the way... How's thing going between you and Rottytops? Foxtrot: Huh? Rottytops? Yang: Yeah. She's pretty cute don't you think? Foxtrot: *Blushes* wh-What??? Miles: *whispers* Oooh she's diving right into him already! Richie: *whispers* Shh! Stay quiet. Foxtrot: Wh-What are you talking about? Yang: Aww come on you can tell. Do you like her or not? Foxtrot: Course I like her, she's my friend! Yang: No buddy. I mean is she your girlfriend or not? Foxtrot: Girlfriend?! Richie: *whisper* Ooh. Yang: Yeah. Is she? I mean she seems to like you and you two hang out a lot. Foxtrot: Well yeah but- Yang: Hey hey I'm not gonna judge you or make fun of you. If like her, great. If not, hey, at least you two are good friends. Foxtrot: *sigh* I mean, she's nice and all but I don't really see myself being that attracted to her. She has done a lot to help me out though. Yang: She has? Foxtrot: She's the reason I got that helmet. Yang: You mean the one that was destroyed? Foxtrot: Yeah. It was really good her to get that for me. Yang: So no in the romance department huh? Foxtrot: After thinking it over: No. Yang: Ah. Oh well. Thanks for telling me. Foxtrot: No problem. It felt good to get that out of the way. Yang: Well you'll find someone eventually. Foxtrot: Maybe. But let's just focus on the notes for now. Yang: If you want. (The two continue reading before Richie and Miles begin to walk back upstairs to their workshop) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts